To Change The Future
by WeasleyWizardWheezesRule
Summary: What would happen if the three true marauders, Lily, Regulus, Severus, the Weasleys, Tonks, Harry , Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Draco all found themselves in the same room with one strange book about Harry's seventh year? Read it!
1. What the!

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters, places, or bolded parts in this story. They all come from the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling and her Harry Potter world.**

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were walking down to the Quidditch pitch for James and Sirius's Gryffindor Quidditch practice. Peter was at his uncle's house for the his aunt's funeral, so the last marauder who always loved to watch James and Sirius play Quidditch had to miss watching the practice. The other three marauders were not very happy about their fellow marauder not being with them, but Lily was perfectly fine as she didn't necessarily like Peter because she thought he was a "wannabe." Even with Peter gone Sirius was still just as excited about Quidditch.

"Yes! Quidditch season is finally here!" Sirius exclaimed while doing a strange happy dance.

"Padfoot, would you stop making a fool of yourself? It's just Quidditch." said Remus as he gave Sirius a look that said, "How are we best friends?"

"Just Quidditch? Are you out of your mind?" James and Sirius gasped, as if not believing their ears.

"Honestly, you two and your Quidditch obsession. Really what is so gre-" Lily said but stopped immediately when she saw what she was looking at.

"Lily what's wrong? What is that? Moony do you know what that is?" said James trying to not sound worried, but it was hard because of what he was staring at.

"Prongs what do you mean? Oh." Remus replied after noticing the strange sight.

"Ok guys, what are you staring at?" Sirius said trying to find out what his friends were so distracted by. Then Sirius saw it, "What the-," was all he could say for what the four of them were staring at was very strange. It was giant black swirling hole standing in the way of the entrance to the Quidditch pitch. The three marauders and Lily stood there not talking, just standing there gaping at the vortex. Finally the silence was broken by Sirius.

"Well, let's go."

"Go where?" questioned Remus.

"In the vortex thing of course."

"Sirius Black that is about the stupidest thing you have ever said!" Lily replied looking flabbergasted.

"Lily I think Padfoot is on to something." James said and before Lily could reply he added, "No Lily listen, we will never know where this thing leads to unless we go through it."

"See Prongs agrees with me! What do you say Moony?" questioned Sirius hoping Remus would agree because if it was three against one, Lily would surely agree.

"Well, it would be excited to go through the vortex and see where it leads, but it could also be very dangerous seeing as we haven't the slightest idea where it leads." Remus answered seeming nonchalantly, but the reality was he was very interested.

"So are we going or not because I'm getting tired of going back and forth, let's just jump in it. We have wands for protection." said Sirius as he whipped out his wand brandishing it to show them their protection.

"I agree with Sirius, we will be protected." James and Remus said also whipping out their wands and brandishing them.

"I don't know-" Lily said worriedly

"Come on Lily, are you a Gryffindor or not? Its time to face your fears and jump through this vortex!" exclaimed Sirius trying as hard as he could to convince her.

"Oh alright if you three really want to do this I guess I can't let you go alone. Someone has to be there to cover you three idiots' backs." Lily replied jokingly.

"Yes!" the three marauders exclaimed while doing the same goofy happy dance Sirius had done earlier over Quidditch.

The three marauders finally stopped dancing like idiots and decided it was time to go, but right then a voice cam from behind, "Hey big brother, where you going? What is that?" it was Sirius's little brother Regulus Black walking with Severus Snape.

"It is none of your business what we are doing and what are you doing with Snivellus?" Sirius said sounding surprised that his little brother was hanging out with his enemy.

"We happen to be friends." replied Regulus and then noticing the absence of the fourth marauder asked, "Where's Pettigrew, finally got enough sense and ditched the git?"

"Hey, why don't you stay out of this Regulus! Peter is our friend, but since we are asking why were friends with certain people, how come you're friends with Snivellus? Did you decide to be friends with the biggest loser you could find?" James yelled at Regulus with great anger.

"Oh come on Prongs Snivellus isn't the biggest loser. He's the biggest, greasiest, stupidest, loser/git/arse. . . Shall I go on?" Remus said unexpectedly since he didn't usually bully Severus, at least not as much as Sirius and James.

"If you three don't shut up I'll hex you so hard you'll have to go home in a matchbox!" Severus yelled angrily pulling his wand out and pointing it at the three marauders.

"Guys calm down you may hate each other but can you set your differences aside?" Lily said finally speaking since Regulus and Severus showed up.

"Come on guys lets go!" Sirius yelled as if aggravated.

"Wait you haven't answered me! What is that?" Regulus screeched causing Remus to cover his ears.

"What is what?" Sirius said nonchalantly.

"You know what I'm talking about! That!" he said pointing at the vortex.

"We don't know, but we're going to jump through it." Remus said and added after he saw Sirius and James's facial expression, "We can tell them, they'll find out soon enough."

Sirius and James groaned and Lily asked, "So are they coming with us?"

"What? No, it's bad enough we told them about the vortex, but if we let them through the thing with us, then we will have to deal with them!" James yelled loudly and angrily.

"I think they should come." Remus replied after massaging his ears over James's last outburst.

After some consideration and a lot of yelling, James and Sirius grudgingly agreed to let Severus and Regulus come with them through the vortex. So all six of them jumped through the vortex at the same time. Flashes of bright light and swirling colors filled their eyesight as they soared through the unknown. After what seemed like hours the three marauders, Lily, Severus, and Regulus landed with a "thud" on the stone cold floor. Because all six of them were bickering and arguing, they didn't realize what was going on in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow waiting to be called down for dinner. The trio was silent, Harry was sad. He was thinking about his dead godfather Sirius. He had only died a month ago a the pain of his death was eating at Harry. He tried to fight back tears, he didn't want his friends to see him cry no matter how many times Hermione told him it was ok to express his feelings. Ron had noticed the sad look on Harry's face and was about to say something when Ron's mum, Molly, called up to them, "Kid, its time to eat come down here!"

"Coming mum!" Ron yelled then turned to Hermione and Harry, "Let's go mum will have a fit if we don't get down there. She's been super strict ever since. . .since. . . Well you know. Come on."

"Yeah I guess you're right, let's go." Harry said sadly.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron went down stairs and sat in the same three seats they always occupied. Seated around them were Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Dumbledore, McGonagall (Harry was surprised his headmaster and Transfiguration teacher was there), Neville, Luna, and surprisingly Remus was not there. Harry wondered why he wasn't there, he's always there for dinner. Harry only could think about this for a split second because at that moment a bright blue orb of light filled the room. Everyone quickly looked up a few were muttering about what could be going on. The room was silent for a few minutes until the silence was broken by Fred and George speaking at the same time.

"Bloody hell, what's going on?"

"I believe, Mr. Weasleys that is the question on everybody's mind." Dumbledore said calmly, "Does anybody have any guesses?"

"Maybe, it was a spell? One that we've never seen?" said Tonks who didn't seem all that sure.

"I don't think there is a spell that creates a ball of blue light like that, not that vibrant, and not lasting that long." McGonagall replied to Tonks's guess.

"A patronus? Like a non-corporeal patronus?" asked Ron who was very curious.

"Ronald may be right, but why would someone send a non-corporeal patronus without a message, and there is definitely not a dementor around, right?" Hermione asked looking around for some sign of what the orb of light was.

"Miss Granger is correct if this is a patronus, there is no message and no dementor to fight." Dumbledore replied again calmly.

'Maybe- What's going on?" Harry asked as the orb of light started to change into a giant portal like thing.

No one had time to reply because the orb of light suddenly sucked everyone in the room into it. All fifteen people hurtled through the portal and landed on a stone floor. Once everyone had gotten up Bill asked, "What just happened and where are we?" No one had an answer to this question everyone looked around confused hoping for a hint on why they were all there. They were in a large marble room with two large marble spiral staircases. In front of them were several couches and chairs all the colors of the four Hogwarts houses: Red and Gold, Green and Silver, Blue and Bronze, and Yellow and Black. They fifteen people did not have much time to dwell on the scenery because all of a sudden a black vortex, very different then the thing that brought them there, appeared in front of them and six people fell on the floor.

No one in the room that came from the blue vortex spoke a word. The people they were staring at were from the past. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black stood before them, or more like laid before them because the people there were all on the floor fighting.

"Get off me Reg." "Watch where you're stepping!" "Black would you shut up and get off me?"

When the quarrel stopped and the six people had managed to stand up the people from the blue vortex started talking. The first to speak was Harry, "Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus? Is that really you?"

"What? Who are you? I've never seen you at Hogwarts, but you look of Hogwarts age. How do you know us? What's going on?" Lily questioned Harry.

"Well-" Harry started but was cut off because another vortex sent Draco Malfoy out into the large marble room. "What's going on. Potter what did you do?"

"Harry did nothing, Malfoy" came Hermione who had a known hatred towards Draco.

"Then how did I-" Draco said but was cut off like the many people before him.

A large book fell from the sky and dropped on the ground. Dumbledore picked it up and read, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," he shuddered a bit and the light in his eyes went out for a half-second but before anyone could notice, the light was back , but it all went unnoticed because James started to talk, "Harry Potter? I haven't got any relatives name Harry. I don't even know a Harry!"

"Prongs please be quieter." Remus said as he massaged his ears.

"Sorry Moony I just want to know what's going on," James replied lowering his voice.

"Maybe, Potter, if you weren't so thick you would have realized the Dumbledore and McGonagall standing over there are much older than they are in our time. So they are probably from the future and they probably know more than you do, though it isn't hard to know more that you." Severus said with a smirk on his face.

"Watch what you're saying Snivellus! That's my best mate you're talking about!" Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius, don't yell at my friend! Maybe if you actually used your brain you'd realize what Severus said is true. Look" Regulus said pointing at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"So Snivellus is right for a change. It still doesn't tell us much." Sirius replied trying to sound smarter than he is.

"Maybe if we ask them, we'll find out more." Severus said with an annoyed look on his face.

"If you all calm down I'm sure we can sort things out." Dumbledore said more calmly than the time.

Everyone took a seat on the various couches and chairs and Dumbledore stood up to talk.

"As we all know we have been sent to this room by forces unknown with people from different times. How about we go around and we'll introduce ourselves and lets leave Harry for last. To start, my name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am from the year 1996. Minerva." said Dumbledore and then pointing at McGonagall.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and I am also from the year 1996. I am also apart of the Order of Phoenix. Fred,"

Both Fred and George stood up, "This is Fred Weasley,"

"And this is George Weasley and we are from 1996,"

"And we just graduated from Hogwarts last year,"

"And we have now opened a joke shop,"

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes,"

"Which is in Diagon Alley,"

"Ginny," they said in conclusion together.

"I am Ginny Weasley Fred and George are my older brothers along with all the other red haired children except for Lily. I am starting my fifth year at Hogwarts and I am from 1996. I am in Gryffindor. Ron,"

"I am Ron Weasley. Like Ginny said every red head child in here except for Lily are my siblings. I am starting my sixth year at Hogwarts and am from the year 1996. I am in Gryffindor. Hermione,"

"I am Hermione Granger from the year 1996. I am muggle-born ,and I am starting my sixth year with Ron at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor. Neville,"

"I am Neville Longbottom. Since my parents aren't in here to introduce themselves I'll tell you who they are. My parents Are Frank and Alice Longbottom (at this Lily awed because she is friends with Alice and was now looking at her son). I am from 1996 and starting my sixth year at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. I am in Gryffindor. Luna,"

"I am Luna Lovegood. I am from the year 1996 and I am starting my fifth year at Hogwarts with Ginny. I am in Ravenclaw. Draco,"

"I am Draco Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (Sirius rolled his eyes at the mention of his former family). I am from 1996 and I'm starting my sixth year at Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin.(The people from the past who weren't in Slytherin booed.) Bill,"

"I am Bill Weasley again with the red head people being my siblings. I am from 1996. I work for Gringotts and I am currently dating Fleur Delacour and I am part of the Oder of Phoenix. Charlie,"

"My name is Charlie Weasley, yes a Weasley child. I am from 1996. I currently work in Romania with dragons and I am part of the Order of Phoenix. Mum,"

"I am Molly Weasley, the mother of the seven Weasley children here. I am from 1996. I do not work but I am part of the Order of Phoenix. Arthur,"

"My name is Arthur Weasley. I am the husband of Molly Weasley and the father of the seven Weasley children in here. I am from 1996. I work for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic. I also am part of the Order of Phoenix. Tonks,"

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I go by Tonks(Sirius sat up to look at his niece, from his time she was only five). I am from 1996 and I am an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and I am part of the Order of Phoenix. Lily,"

"I am Lily Evans. I am muggle-born and I am from the year 1976 and I am in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I am currently dating James Potter and I am in Gryffindor. James,"

"My name is James Potter. My nickname is Padfoot. I am from 1976 and I am in my seventh year at Hogwarts and dating Lily Evans. I am in Gryffindor. Moony,"

"My name is Remus Lupin. My nickname is Moony and I am from 1976. I am in my seventh year at Hogwarts and I am a Gryffindor. Padfoot,"

"I am Sirius Black. My amazing nickname is Padfoot for reasons I can't tell you about. I am from 1976 and I am a seventh year at Hogwarts and I am in the best house in the world, Gryffindor! Regulus,"

"My name is Regulus Black. My weird brother is Sirius and I am from 1976. I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts and I am in Slytherin. Severus,"

"I am Severus Snape. I am from the year 1976 and in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin and I'm guessing your Harry since you are the only one left," he said pointing to Harry.

"I am Harry Potter. My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans (the people from the past gasped and looked at the couple). My godfather is Sirius Black (Sirius cheered and Lily hit him in the head with a pillow). When I was a year old I was living in Godric's Hollow with my parents (Lily and James smiled at this) when one day in late October everything changed. Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, looking for the Potters (The three marauders and Lily's face fell). Voldemort came to our house and killed my mum and dad (The three marauder's face fell even more and Lily started to cry). When Voldemort tried to kill me though, he couldn't (Everyone from the past looked shocked). The killing curse he used on me rebounded and left him in a state that wasn't even human. The curse left me with this scar," he lifted his hair to show the lightning bolt scar, "and Hagrid took me on Sirius's flying motorbike(At this Sirius yelled, "Yes! I have a flying motorbike!") and took me to my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house (Lily groaned) and I stayed there until I was eleven when Hagrid told me I was a wizard and I was going to Hogwarts. I've had many adventures with my two best mates Ron and Hermione and also with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. I will tell you about that later as it would take to long. I am now in my sixth year at Hogwarts in the year 1996 and I am in Gryffindor(There were loud cheers from the people from the past in Gryffindor)."

"Thank you everyone for introducing yourselves and now I suspect we figure out why we are here and if-" Dumbledore said but stopped because a piece of parchment fell into his hand. He read it.

"Dear people from 1976 and 1996. I have brought you here to read the book that was given to you earlier, 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," this book takes place during Harry's seventh year, which none of the people in the room know anything about seeing as it has not taken place yet. I have selected these certain people because they play a role in this book and the rest of the First and Second War. I want you to read these books in hopes that you can change the future and stop tragic things from happening. While you read these books, you are not to harm anyone in the room seeing as it might be tempting. When you have finished reading you will be returned to where you came from, place and time. When it gets too late you can take the left marble staircases up to a boys dormitory and the right to a girls dormitory. When you need food it will appear. I hope you consider at least listening to these books. I will write later, until then,

Sincerely,

JSP, ASP, and LLP

"JSP, ASP, and LLP? Who are they?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"I would guess someone from the future, seeing as they know everything about us and our future." McGonagall answered.

"I think Minnie is on to something." Sirius said.

"You know Padfoot I think you're right." James and Remus answered together.

"How about we have some dinner and go to bed. I am starving!"

"Of course you are Ronald, you're always hungry, but yes I think that sounds like a good idea." Hermione said to Ron.

**So that was my first chapter! Love it, hate it, whatever just comment I need all the reviews I can get. This chapter kind of sucked but oh well it was the first one. If you have any suggestion just leave a comment and constructive criticism is always helpful too. Posting the next chapter soon! **


	2. The Dark Lord Ascending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, places, or bolded parts in this story. They all come from the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling and her Harry Potter world.**

The twenty-one people from the past and present sat down at long table very much like the four tables in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. When everyone had sat down, food filled the table like it did when Dumbledore did it at the start-of-term feast. Everyone there ate lots of food (some more than others *Ron and Sirius*) and got to know each other. When everyone finally finished eating they headed up the stairs to their dorm rooms and they all sank into bed falling asleep instantly.

The next day everyone awoke (Sirius taking the longest to drag out of bed) and headed downstairs to find breakfast in the place where they had left their dirty dished from last night. They all gathered around the table and when they had finished eating headed over to the couches and chairs. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before we begin reading, I think we should get to know more about Harry's previous year. This book is written in Harry's perspective so the more know about his past the more we know about his future. Harry do you mind telling everyone about your previous years?"

"Of course." So Harry explained his past years starting with his first and ending with his fifth. When they were done they had heard that Harry had stopped Quirrell with Lord Voldemort on the back of his head from getting the Philosopher's Stone, stopped a basilisk and a memory of Tom Riddle, helped Sirius escape dementors that were after him on a false charge, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament and witnessed Voldemort returning to power, and battled Death Eaters and Voldemort at the Ministry and seeing his Godfather, Sirius, die.

The people from the past couldn't believe what Harry had to go through. Remus was now comforting Sirius because Sirius had just learned his cousin, Bellatrix, was going to kill him. James was comforting Lily on what their son, Harry, would have to face and that they would not be there to help. Everyone else was sitting there quietly. When everyone was done crying and being sad about what was going to happen Dumbledore began to speak again, "I believe we should now start reading the book." Everyone agreed and got quiet while Dumbledore picked up the book and turned to the first chapter. Everyone was nervous. They didn't know what happens during Harry's sixth year but would probably find out as they read about his seventh year. Everyone held their breath as Dumbledore read, **The Dark Lord Ascending**

"I don't like the sound of that."

"No one likes the sound of that Padfoot." Remus replied.

**The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.**

"**News?" asked the taller of the two.**

"**The best," replied Severus Snape.**

Everyone looked at Severus at the mention of his name.

**The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growling brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched.**

"**Thought I might be late," said Yaxley, his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight. "It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?"**

**Snape nodded, but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring the men's way. Neither of them broke step: In silence both raised their left arms in a kind of salute**

"Death Eaters," James and Sirius growled.

**and passed straight through, as though the dark metal were smoke.**

**The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Yaxley drew his wand again, pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the hedge.**

"**He always did himself well, Lucius. Peacocks. . ." Yaxley thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort.**

"There at my house?" Draco said confused.

"You have peacocks!" Sirius said laughing.

"They happen to be majestic birds," Draco said blushing.

"Ok whatever you say, your Majesticness." Sirius said laughing even harder.

**A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Yaxley sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.**

**The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Snape and Yaxley as they strode past. The two men halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat then Snape turned the bronze handle.**

**The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape and Yaxley lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare polished surface of the table below.**

"That poor person. I wonder who it is." Lily said and James hugged her closer.

**None of the people seated underneath this singular sight was looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so.**

"It seems like Mr. Majesticness is not accustom to the things that take place in a Death Eater meeting." Sirius said in a mock tone.

"Or Mr. Malfoy knows the person hanging above him," McGonagall said in a strict tone.

"Well, Minnie you could be right, but I like to thinking Mr. Majesticness is scaredy-cat"

"**Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."**

**The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.**

"Ugh, he sounds hideous." Charlie said sounding disgusted.

"He is." Harry said more to himself than to anyone else.

"**Severus, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on us immediate right. "Yaxley- beside Dolohov."**

"Since when has Snape been so high up with You-Know-Who?" George asked looking around.

"Yeah, last time I checked Snape left the Death Eaters right before You-Know-Who's downfall" Fred said.

"It would appear Severus has done exactly what I have asked of him." Dumbledore replied calmly but Harry couldn't help but notice the light in his eyes went out as he said this.

"Which is?" Fred and George asked curiously.

"I'm sure we will find out if we continue reading." Dumbledore replied and Fred and George gave him looks that said, "Of course, classic Dumbledore move. Never tell directly."

**The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Snape, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first.**

"**So?"**

"**My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday at nightfall."**

"WHY DID YOU SELL HARRY OUT!" James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Luna (Which was odd because she was usually quiet then she talked), Neville, and Tonks yelled at Severus as loud as they could.

"Can you all please calm down. I am sure Severus has a reason for his doings. Remember what the note say we are not to harm anyone in the room no matter their actions." Dumbledore replied over the yelling.

"But Professor," Ginny started but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"We are not to harm Severus. He has not done this yet. The Severus in front of you is only seventeen. He will not do this for another twenty years."

At this the room calmed down despite the fact that almost everyone in the room was angry.

**The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.**

"**Saturday. . . At nightfall," repeated Voldemort. His red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Snape, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two, Voldemort lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.**

"Is that even possible? Voldemort smiling." Tonks said jokingly.

"You wouldn't think such a cruel man would be able too. Maybe it was on accident." Remus replied jokingly back. Tonks smiled.

**"Good. Very good. And this information comes –"**

**" – from the source we discussed," said Snape.**

**"My Lord."**

**Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him.**

**"My Lord, I have heard differently."**

**Yaxley waited but Voldemort did not speak so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen." **

"So who's right, Snape or Yaxley?" Charlie interrogated.

**Snape was smiling.**

"**My sources told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time' he is known to be susceptible."**

"**I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.**

"**If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape, "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."**

"**The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley;**

"WHAT?" yelled Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Neville, and McGonagall.

"HOW COULD THEY INFILTRATE THE MINISTRY?" Molly shouted.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SURPRISED, REG?" Sirius asked outraged.

"The Dark Lord has been planning this for a long time. Its not surprising it took him this long." Regulus said nonchalantly.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, DUMBLEDORE?" Ron yelled.

"It is not surprising Lord Voldemort infiltrated the Ministry. He always wants more power." said Dumbledore.

"Daddy says it's no time before You-Know-Who takes over the Ministry. He's always saying the Ministry is a load of tosh." Luna said in the same dreamy voice she always used.

"It looks like her father's finally talking sense." Hermione whispered so only Harry and Ron could hear.

**He gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.**

**Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought.**

"**My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy-"**

**Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape.**

"**Where are they going to hide the boy next?"**

"**At the home of one of the Order," said Snape, "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen by next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."**

"**Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"**

**Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his soldiers.**

"**My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have- difficulty, and after great effort- succeeded in placing an Imperious Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."**

"Isn't he that bloke from Ravenclaw that graduated two years ago?" James asked.

"Yeah, Prongs, I think that was him. Didn't we do that prank-" Sirius said.

"To him. Where we did-" Remus said.

"Yeah that was so awesome!" James said.

"You three sound like teenage girls." Lily said.

"Oh come on Lily-Flower, you're just jealous that you don't possess our amazing pranking skills!" Sirius said triumphantly and Lily threw a pillow at him. "Ow! That hurt!"

**Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back.**

"**It's a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."**

"I thought Fudge was the Minister of Magic." James said confused.

"I believe he was replaced a year before this book takes place." said Dumbledore.

"**Yes – my Lord, that is true – but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."**

"That's not good. Someone that high up under the Imperious Curse will not help the Order." Arthur said worriedly.

"**As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."**

"You better not touch my baby!" Lily screamed, tears rolling down her eyes and James held her closer.

"**We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determined to receive some portion of approval. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."**

"**He will not do either," said Snape. "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."**

"**All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."**

"That doesn't sound good. I hope you don't get hurt." Lily said worriedly. She did not want this to happen to her future child.

**Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than his triumphs.**

"You're wrong! Harry is just plain AMAZING!" Sirius exclaimed.

**The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continuous existence. Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him.**

"**I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."**

"YOU BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON HARRY!" Everyone except Severus, Regulus, and Harry shouted.

**At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet.**

"**Wormtail," said Voldemort,**

At these words James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

**with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken with you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"**

"**Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver.**

"**As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."**

"Which is not going to happen," everyone except Severus, Regulus, Draco, and Harry said in mock tone.

**The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced to borrow one of their arms.**

"**No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see … Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."**

**Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.**

"What happened to him?" Sirius asked.

"He went to Azkaban." Draco said sadly remembering his father sitting in a cell in Azkaban surrounded by dementors.

"**My Lord?"**

"**Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."**

"**I. . . "**

**Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hands into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely. **

"**What is it?"**

"**Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy.**

"**And the core?"**

"**Dragon - dragon heartstring."**

"**Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his own wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.**

"Lucy's going to get it!" Sirius, James, Fred, and George said in a sing-song voice.

"**Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"**

**Some of the throng sniggered.**

"**I have given you liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late. . . . What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?"**

"**Nothing - nothing, my Lord!"**

"**Such **_**lies**_**, Lucius. . ."**

"Ooooo!"

**The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table.**

**The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy.**

"He has a snake now?" Regulus said with a shudder.

"**Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"**

"**Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it - we do."**

**To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son, Draco, who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact.**

"**My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."**

"Urgh, my deranged cousin, Bellatrix." Sirius said as though the words were poison.

"Oh, she sounds so lovely." James said sarcastically and added in a more serious tone, " Do remind me to prank her one day."

**She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.**

"Disgusting," James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Harry said through gritted teeth.

"**No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."**

**Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight.**

"**My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"**

There were scattered gagging noises from the people in the crowd. Sirius pretended to faint.

"**No higher pleasure. . . Even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"**

"Please let one of those pureblood maniacs be dead" Sirius said with crossed fingers.

**She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused.**

"**I don't know what you mean, my Lord."**

"**I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."**

The color in Remus and Tonks's face flooded and they both yelled, "WHAT?"

James and Sirius started to laugh while all the girls in the room besides Tonks awed.

"And what is so funny?" Lily asked James and Sirius who were now howling with laughter.

"Its just, one thing, Moony said he would never marry because of the 'risk' he would put his wife in." James said between laughter.

"And two, because right now Moony is seventeen and Dora is five." Sirius concluded now rolling on the floor laughing.

"I think its sweet. It doesn't matter if Remus is older. It should only matter if they love each other." Molly responded to the two boys rolling on the floor

Tonks and Remus were speechless. They were both looking at each other. Remus couldn't believe he married someone. He had vowed he would never get married. Tonks on the other hand was blushing. She thought Remus was sweet. "I can't believe I got married." Remus said in barely a whisper.

"Remus Lupin! There is nothing wrong with you getting married. At least you got married. Sirius couldn't stay with a girl for more than a week!" Lily said outraged that her friend really thought he was too dangerous to find love.

"Hey! I could've stayed with a girl. It's just none of them fit my taste." Sirius said defensively after he stopped laughing.

"Your taste? Mate, your taste is pretty girls that would snog you all day." James said finally getting off the floor and sitting on the couch.

"Actually, my taste is pretty girls that would snog me all day and wouldn't cry when I broke up with them."

"That just makes it worse, Sirius." said Lupin.

**There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The great snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoy's humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.**

"**She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We - Narcissa and I - have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."**

"Hey don't you talk about Ted, Dora, or Moony like that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're lucky we're stuck in this room right now or you'd be dead before you could say owls!" James yelled.

"**What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"**

"Oh, no! No one talks about my future babies like that!" Tonks yelled.

"It seems she's already got that motherly protection." Sirius whispered to a snickering James.

"I heard that!" said Tonks and she threw pillows at James and Sirius.

"Hey Moony, do you think you can calm your wife down!" James and Sirius said rubbing their heads.

**The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down into his own lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall.**

"See Mr. Majesticness _is_ a scaredy-cat." said Sirius in mock tone.

"Well, how would you feel if the Dark Lord was mocking your family in front of all the Death Eaters?" said Draco.

"If he was making fun of my family, you would be included, and I would be fine with it because I don't like my family or Voldemort."

At this Draco had nothing to say, so Dumbledore continued reading.

"**Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."**

**And the laughter died at once.**

"**Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring. "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."**

"**Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"**

"You better not hurt her!" Remus said and Tonks smiled.

"Moony's in love!" Sirius whispered to James, and they both laughed.

"**You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world. . . We shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain. . . ."**

**Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds."**

"**Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort.**

**Snape raised his eyes to the upside-down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"**

"**Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again.**

Lily shot Severus a glare. She couldn't believe what her ex-best friend was going to do.

"**And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore.**

"**But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"Didn't she graduate last year? She was in Hufflepuff, right?" Lily asked worriedly for though she did not know Charity personally, she had heard she was very nice.

**There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.**

"**Yes. . . Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about muggles. . . how they are not so different from us. . ."**

**One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.**

"**Severus. . . Please. . . Please. . ."**

"**Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the **_**Daily Prophet**_**. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance. . . . She would have us all mate with Muggles. . . Or, no doubt werewolves.**

"There is nothing wrong with muggles or werewolves!" James, Sirius, Harry, and Ron shouted.

"Thanks, guys" Hermione, Lily, and Remus said.

**Nobody laughed this time: There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again.**

"_**Avada Kedavra."**_

**The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.**

"**Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Dumbledore said. "Who wants to read next?"

"Oo oo I do!" Sirius said waving his hand around in the air. Dumbledore passed him the book.

"Well, that chapter was- er - fun." Tonks said.

"Yeah, Death Eaters sound like great fun." James said sarcastically. "This chapter really makes me want to join them. NOT!"

"Ok, everyone be quiet! I want to read!"

"Wow, Padfoot wanting to read. That's new." Remus said and then dodged the pillow Sirius threw at him.

"How come people can throw pillows at me, but I can throw pillows at them?"

"Because, Padfoot, you have slow reflexes." James answered with a smirk on his face.

Sirius pouted but picked the book up and opened to the next chapter.

**So, that was my second chapter. This took me forever! I kept going back and changing things. I couldn't decide what I liked best. In the end, this was my finished result. Hope you like it and please comment and review! **


End file.
